Alternate cultures
Allthough not common, there are people living in the kingdom with origins from other parts of the world. Citzens of both the republic and the cities of Agantar come seeking their fortune in Angleadd, bringing with them their own skills and customs. Agantar cityborn The cityborn are the higher classes of Agantar society, born within one of the larger cities and seeing themselves as the pinnacle of human culture. They are not a physically impressive people, averaging at just over 5ft in height and with somewhat slight builds. They tend to have rather dark skin, with the most common being a rich brown. Apart from those serving in either the guild armies or militias, the cityborn tend to leave physical tasks and manual labour to either servants or slaves. Their focus is more on intelectual advancement and philosophy, something that has resulted in an extensive system of schooling and education for all citizens. Even those who holds no real position are put through several years of general school since the guildmasters are very clear on the concept of not wasting potential. The average cityborn tend to be viewed as slightly racist towards other cultures. Coupled with the xenophobic views many of the more influental members of Agantar society holds, many foreigners treat them rather coldly. This has lead to some problems for those amongst them who actually go out to explore the world, forcing cityborn traders to work even harder to prove themselves. The end result is that many of those who choose to live in the kingdom are unusually polite and subservient, trying their best to prove that they are not like the ruling councils back home. Attribute bonuses: +3 intelligence, +2 charisma Proficiencies: Pick one from religion, medicine, history, witchlore and performance Excellent education: If picking the same skill from both cultural traits and background the character gains expertise in it. Agantar lowborn The lowborn are the working class of Agantar society, manning their armies and industries and taking care of all the jobs the cityborn prefer not to do. Though originating from the same region and climate as the cityborn, the lowborn tend to be slightly shorter but a fair bit heavier built. Most academics deduct that this comes from the centuries spent taking care of heavy labour, while some of the more elitist parts of cityborn society concludes that this is just a sign that the lowborn are meant to work with their bodies just as the enlightened cityborn should develop their minds. The lowborn tend to be serious and somewhat private when dealing with people they don't know, but are quick to open up to someone they trust or respect. Many of them have tried to gain passage to the kingdom in order to get away from the strict caste-system in their homelands, and those who manage to make the trip are usually seen as honest and hard-working. The freedom to make their own fortune and place in the world is what drives many of them to migrate, and this eagerness to make a new life can often result in reckless actions. Those of the lowborn who are found in the kingdom usually try their best to fit in amongst the local population, leading to some misunderstandings and sticky situations as they tend to mix all sorts of different cultural and regional items together. There has been situations where lowborn have been arrested for trying to impersonate members of a powerful clan, not understanding that the clan plaids are close to sacred amongst kindom citizens. Attribute bonuses: +2 strength, +3 constitution Proficiencies: All lowborn are proficient in athletics, reflecting their excellent physical condition Hardy: All lowborn get a bonus hitpoint whenever they gain a level Marayirr citizen Citizens of the republic are a varied and diverse lot, originating from the dozens of different lands that the republic have conquered during the long years of it's existance. The supression of different cultures over the centuries has lead to a people with very little sense of national identity, and instead the main focus of most citizens are wealth and power. For this reason they are often seen as overly ambitious and greedy, leading many kingdom citizens to distrust them. The variations in origin is also reflected in the physical appearance of the Marayirr people. Most of them are between 5 and 6ft tall with mostly dark hair, even if their skin-tones vary depending on the region they come from. The ambition that fuels the citizens of the republic has resulted in many of them being rather self-centered. They view most other cultures with amusement but respect, trying to learn the best way to gain either influence or profit. Most of those who choose to leave the republic for Angleadd are those lacking the connection to the more prominent families and therefore barred from making a name for themselves at home. Their reckless ambition leads many of them to a life of crime however, seeing it as the quickest way to gain a profit. Versatility is the main strength of the republic, with its citizens constantly trying to adapt into new situations and come out on top. This is purely on a personal level however, as the republic itself is deeply rooted in tradition and ancient customs. Many of those who feel the republic should change with the times are exiled or imprisoned. For this reason, some of those who are encountered in Angleadd view their homeland with a slight contempt. Ability bonuses: +1 to any three attributes Proficiencies: Choose from either persuasion or deception. Republic citizens know how to sweet-talk people into getting what they want. Or maybe lie if the first fails. Versatile: Pick one free feat at character generation